You & I
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth & Henry celebrate her birthday.


Elizabeth had spent the years after her parents died and prior to meeting Henry loathing each time her birthday came around. It was just a sad reminder that her mother would never again bake her a birthday cake and put on sparkler candles, that her father would belt 'Happy Birthday' at the top of his voice, that she would never again be surrounded by the love and affection of her parents.

Then she met Henry McCord. The first year they were dating she hadn't even mentioned her birthday, simply let the day pass by. Henry had learned of it about a month later and had been so distraught over missing her birthday. She of course had told him why she didn't say anything and he had understood her reasoning but he insisted on taking her out for a belated birthday dinner. She reluctantly agreed but wasn't thrilled. Then Henry had given her a bracelet and made her a cake and she was surprised and a little angry at herself when she didn't feel bad about being happy.

Henry had calmed her down by saying one thing; "Your parents would want you to be happy, especially on your birthday. Today is the day the world got a little better because you entered it. Personally, I want to go all out in celebrating because I don't even want to imagine my world without you in it. I have no interest in that sad existence."

As the years went on she felt better and better about being happy on her birthday and Henry always managed to pull out all the stops for unbelievably sweet gestures.

This year was no different. Henry had booked them an unbelievable suite at a gorgeous Bed & Breakfast.

When they arrived they got ready for dinner, a private affair in the dining room in their suite. Elizabeth usually didn't wear anything too revealing when she went to events, preferring to stick to longer hems and high necklines, but this was a dinner with just her and Henry and she had picked out the perfect dress weeks earlier knowing he would plan something sweet and romantic for her birthday. The dress she'd chosen had a sweetheart neckline that perfectly emphasized her breasts. She had considered something with a plunging neckline but that wasn't really her, plus Henry would appreciate the way this strapless sweetheart neckline emphasized her collarbone. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, she felt extremely confident in this dress. Another part of the reason she only showed off her assets for Henry was firstly because he was the only one she actually wanted to see them and secondly because as beautiful as Henry thought she was on the outside he had never once been too distracted by her appearance not to appreciate her brain.

She walked into the dining area to find Henry waiting for her. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he walked right over to her. "Babe, you look..." he trailed off as he took his wife in, she rarely showed so much skin and she loathed strappy heels yet here she was looking like an actual goddess before him. He always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room, it wasn't just something he said because he was supposed to, he actually firmly believed she was the most stunning woman on earth, not only on the outside but inside as well, "you look stunning. Just stunning."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips but at the same time teasing him by pressing her pelvis seductively into his.

Henry just grinned; he knew exactly what she was doing.

All throughout dinner Elizabeth couldn't help herself when she brushed his leg under the table with her foot and traced patterns on his hand as he spoke. Henry wasn't unaware of her intentions and had a little fun of his own, every time her foot would graze his leg he would either lean in and whisper into her ear or place his hand lightly on her thigh, just enough contact to leave her desperate for more.

They started on desert, chocolate haupia cake-chocolate mousse and coconut meringue pudding layered with moist rum chocolate cake-it was decadent and creamy and like a little slice of heaven. Elizabeth put a forkful in her mouth, letting the layers of smooth chocolate, creamy pudding, and most cake melt in her mouth. She moaned in appreciation. This was heaven.

Henry took a few bites himself but he was far more interested in watching her enjoy herself. They were almost finished and Elizabeth was grinning at him, "What are you looking at, Dr. McCord?" She asked, practically purring as she said his name and running her foot up his leg.

Henry leaned in, his face only a few inches from hers and she felt her breath hitch. "You have a little piece of chocolate on your face." He dove in and his lips were instantly pressed against hers. She dropped her fork immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Henry wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her out of the chair so they were both standing up. He started walking her backward and they couldn't keep their hands off each other nor could they be bothered to pull their mouths away from each other long enough to get to the bedroom so the whole walk there consisted of them knocking into almost everything in their way, sending knick knacks crashing to the ground and running into walls as they started to laugh uncontrollably.

They finally got into the bedroom and Henry slammed the door shut and pushed Elizabeth up against it. He wanted to get a good look at her. She was leaning against the door, her breathing heavy, her chest flush and rising and falling with her deep breaths drawing attention to her perfect chest.

Henry stepped forward, running his hands along her sides, feeling the soft fabric of the dress beneath him. "God, you're gorgeous." He said, his voice gritty with need.

Elizabeth smiled as she placed her hands over his, leading them up her body to her breasts. She released his hands and felt her heart beat faster as his hands gently ran over her breasts and up to her collarbone and finally to her neck until he was cupping her cheeks in his hands and his lips found their way back to her. His body pressed hers against the door and she could feel his arousal through their clothing. Her whole body felt hot and tingly and everywhere Henry's hands went left a trail of fire. Her dress was too tight for her to wrap her legs around his waist the way she wanted to and Henry seemed to sense her need and he pulled her away from the door enough to unzip her dress. He peeled it slowly down her body and he groaned when he realized she had been completely naked underneath. " _Elizabeth_ ," he practically hissed.

Elizabeth smiled seductively and stepped forward enough to hoist herself up around his waist as she began to kiss him again. Henry lifted her up and walked them over to the dresser where he set her down on the edge and began to kiss his way down her body, making sure to pay close attention to her breasts as he made his way down her body. She couldn't really lean back against anything so she was grabbing at the dresser and knocking more things off it in her quest to find some balance.

Henry's mouth between her legs was one of the best things to ever happen to her. He always knew exactly what she needed but it was never predictable or boring. Watching his head between her legs, knowing he was doing tantalizing things with his mouth, was one of the hottest things she had ever experienced. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her cheeks were burning up and her breathing was heavy and erratic. She came quickly, she always did when Henry used his mouth, it was his opening act-his spectacular opening act-before he closed the show with a performance that was miraculously even better. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how she had gotten so lucky.

He let her catch her breath for a minute and then picked her up and brought her over to the enormous canopy bed. He set her down gently and moved back to start taking his own clothing off but Elizabeth kneeled up on the bed and started to help him. He let his hands fall to his side as Elizabeth slid off his jacket, untied his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He felt his skin buzz every time her nimble fingers grazed his chest on her quest to unbutton his shirt.

She slid it off his shoulders and made eye contact with him as it fell down her body, she was biting her lip and all he wanted to do was kiss her. But then her hands moved down to his belt and pants and he felt his arousal throbbing in his pants as she undid them and pushed them down his legs. She then tugged his boxers down his legs and she grinned when he popped to attention in front of her.

He kicked off his pants and boxers and then wrapped his arms around her waist and gently laid her down onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for as much contact as possible, and he started to kiss her neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and Elizabeth never wanted to let go of him, he was comfort and passion, security and excitement…he was just everything.

Henry reached down and guided himself into her body. She moaned in pleasure as his hips started to move, rotating in a circular motion that was making her head foggy and gradually picking up speed.

"God, _Elizabeth_ …" he muttered in her ear. He was fairly certain this was heaven.

" _Henry_ ," she replied, unable to form any other coherent thoughts. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his body, digging her heels into his thighs as she tried to move with him so he would pick up his pace.

He placed hot, wet kisses against her neck as he complied with her silent request to pick up the pace and Elizabeth was unable to contain the moans of pleasure rolling from her lips. They only spurred Henry on. He loved knowing he was the reason those sounds were coming out of her beautiful mouth, that he was the only person who got to make her feel this way.

They came simultaneously; Elizabeth's body practically vibrating with pleasure underneath him sent him flying over the edge immediately after her.

Henry rolled off her and took her with him so that she was draped over him. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, babe."

She grinned, "Definitely one of the best, Dr. McCord, and you set a damn high bar."

Henry smiled, "You know your birthday is my favorite day of the year. You're my everything."

Elizabeth kissed his shoulder, "I love you."

They just lay there together for a little while, making random conversation while they regained their stamina. Elizabeth nodded over to the corner of the room where there was a guitar displayed on a stand. "Will you play me a song?"

Henry raised his eyebrows, "On that thing?"

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbow so she could look him directly in the eyes. "Yeah, why would it be in here if it didn't work? Please? Just try it for me." She looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes, her lips in a perfect pout, he could never say no to her.

He laughed and got out of bed to grab the guitar. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, he played a few strings and he quickly tuned it just enough. It actually didn't sound bad.

He brought it back over to the bed and sat down facing Elizabeth who had pulled back the covers and slid her legs underneath.

"You just going to play naked for me?" She teased.

Henry flashed her a wicked smile, "Absolutely."

He strummed a few chords as he figured out what he was going to play and he smiled when he figured it out. " _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, I look around me and I see it isn't so, some people want to fill the world with silly love songs and what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again, I love you_ …"

Elizabeth just smiled as Henry sang her "Silly Love Songs". She watched his fingers strum the guitar and the way his bicep looked so defined around the guitar. Her husband was hot, there was no question about that.

When he finished he looked up at her and set the guitar down, "Was that birthday song acceptable?" He said as he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her, looking down at her beautiful face, her blonde hair perfectly mussed up against the pillow.

She nodded, "It was perfect." And with that she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down so their lips met in a perfect rhythm once again.

* * *

I'm a little sleepy (I can't believe it's barely 10, I feel like it's 2, it's been a long day) so I hope there are no glaring errors in this. Please please please let me know what you think. I appreciate you taking the time to read and even more when you take the time to review. Truly it makes my day and makes me want to write more. I hope you enjoyed this & thank you for reading! x J


End file.
